


Между строк

by la_petrich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_petrich/pseuds/la_petrich
Summary: — И вот вы в Токио. Хотя на первый взгляд кажется, что вы не очень любите такие шумные места, — вдруг произносит Киндаичи.— Не люблю, — соглашается Куними. — Но Токио идет быть шумным. Мне нравится, что здесь никто не наблюдает за мной. Никому нет дела, кто я и куда иду.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 4





	Между строк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Kunimi Ship Week, день 3, использованные метки: Объятия. Куними потерялся в Токио. Худи. (Абулия?). Ау про писателя.

_— Я ведь не из столицы, — Куними пытается подстроиться под широкий шаг и все время бросает взгляд под ноги, прерывая разговор. — До конца школы прожил на севере. У океана._

_— И почему переехали? — Киндаичи рядом выглядит заинтересованным, словно он пересказывает ему свою книгу. Руки в карманах куртки, склоненная голова — он периодически бросает взгляд на дорожку, по которой они медленно бредут в глубине парка, а потом снова смотрит на Куними._

_— Устал. Там пусто и скучно. Все знакомое и нового уже не откроешь. Подслушал все легенды, изучил все загадочные места и уехал, — тропинка уводит их от широких аллей вглубь, к миниатюрным мостикам и заросшим мхом каменным ступенькам. Парк становится похожим на сказочный лес, где хочется потеряться._

_Город остается за высокой кованой оградой парка. Куними трудно поверить, что совсем недавно они вышли из высокого здания издательства прямо на широкий оживленный перекресток. Киндаичи обещает, что здесь будет спокойно для короткой прогулки — все, что он может себе позволить в обеденный перерыв, к сожалению._

_Куними достаточно и этого. Пары маленьких мостиков, цветущих весенних деревьев и внимательного любопытства Киндаичи. Под его мягким взглядом Куними легко продолжает сумбурный пересказ своего одинокого детства в Сибэцу. Впервые эти воспоминания не кажутся тоскливыми._

_— И вот вы в Токио. Хотя на первый взгляд кажется, что вы не очень любите такие шумные места, — вдруг произносит Киндаичи._

_— Не люблю, — соглашается Куними. — Но Токио идет быть шумным. Мне нравится, что здесь никто не наблюдает за мной. Никому нет дела, кто я и куда иду._

_Потому что по большой части он не идет никуда, а просто переставляет ноги ради факта движения, но об этом он не говорит Киндаичи. И тот просто понимающе кивает головой. Легкий весенний ветер треплет его галстук и уголок воротника у рубашки. В молчании до них доносятся резкие сигналы машин, от которых никуда не скроешься._

_Куними открывает рот, поддаваясь внезапной мысли, но она ускользает прежде, чем он успевает сделать вдох, чтобы заговорить. Вокруг никого — парочка школьников, завязывающих ленточки на мосту, уходят по тропинке к выходу — и только Киндаичи стоит напротив, полный физически ощутимого интереса и нерешительности, скрывающейся в стиснутых в карманах кулаках._

_Это их вторая встреча в неформальной обстановке, Куними просто молча надеется, что не последняя._

Схема токийского метро похожа на спутанные клубки ниток. Переплетение цветных линий, не означающих ровным счетом ничего, если не пытаешься разобраться. Куними стоит перед высоким табло и невидящим взглядом скользит по названиям станций — всего лишь иероглифы, красивые символы, привычные глазу. Он не читает и не пытается понять.

Среди высоких зданий, спешащих людей и мелькающих машин Куними чувствует себя так, словно его не существует. Никогда еще это чувство не было таким приятным.

У него дома телефон, который завален сообщениями от издателя, открытый ноутбук с концовкой романа на экране. Куними все утро ходит вокруг него, глядит на призывно мелькающий курсор у последнего слова на середине оборванного текста и думает, как все закончится.

В его голове история давно закончена, он знает все, что произойдет в финале. Нужно только сесть и дописать. Кошка лениво трется головой о его ногу, Куними задумчиво глядит в экран, а потом натягивает поверх футболки черное худи и уходит из дома. Роман ждет его уже третий день.

А он спускается на первую попавшуюся станцию метро и садится на поезд и едет, пока не надоест. И оказывается в Шиндзюку, который похож на самый эпицентр урагана. Под серым пасмурным небом все блестящие небоскребы кажутся матовыми и тусклыми, люди хмурыми и полупрозрачыми, как призраки.

И все движется сумасшедшим потоком. Уютные вывески кофеен предлагают скидки на кофе с собой. Широкие окна ресторанов заманивают дешевыми бизнес-ланчами. Водители такси у обочины навязчиво интересуются, не нужно ли его подвезти. Куними не обращает на них внимание.

Он думает, что скажет Киндаичи, когда он отправит ему законченный роман. До этого Куними показывал ему только пролог и первую главу, и Киндаичи нашел время прямо в разгар своего рабочего дня, чтобы позвонить ему и сказать, насколько сильно он заинтригован началом. С тех самых пор все, чего хочет Куними, это сделать весь роман таким, чтобы Киндаичи читал его не отрываясь.

Но концовка не получается.

_«Сдача пилотной версии через неделю»_ — пишет ему Киндаичи в начале сентября. Руководство издательства составляет план на месяц, и Киндаичи подает туда роман Акиры, ведь совершенно очевидно, что до конца осталось немного, он должен успеть. Через неделю Куними сидит в парке где-то на Роппонги и рисует карандашом бледные завитушки в блокноте, хотя собирался написать хотя бы часть концовки романа.

_«Куними, есть еще три дня. Можешь успеть в дополнительные тиражи без уменьшения количества экземпляров»_ — Куними честно воюет с текстом, глядя на него так злобно, словно надеется, что от его сурового взгляда он напишется сам. Сообщение от Киндаичи становится лишь поводом виновато закусить губу, пообещать постараться и вместо всяких стараний зайти в инстаграм, чтобы просмотреть все сториз Киндаичи.

Его издатель активный, энергичный, амбициозный, продуктивный и очень обаятельный. Акира долго смотрит на его селфи в издательстве, в дорогих ресторанах и спортивных залах, слушает его сториз, где он рассказывает о книгах, готовящихся в печать. Название собственного романа режет слух и обжигает горячим чувством вины.

В начале октября Киндаичи пишет: _«У тебя все в порядке? Напиши мне, когда примерно ты хочешь сдать рукопись»_. Куними смотрит на сообщение, на пустой холодильник, на спящую под столом кошку и пожимает плечами вместо того, чтобы писать ответ.

А на следующий день стоит в Шиндзюку среди высотных зданий, прячется от ветра, засунув руки в карманы худи, и медленно старается понять, какие слова он хочет использовать в последней главе романа. Писательство дается все сложнее. Он больше не испытывает той эйфории от первой изданной книги. И не понимает, что нужно делать.

_— Куними? — легкое прикосновение к плечу заставляет вздрогнуть и медленно обернуться. — Здравствуйте, — перед ним высокий молодой мужчина, совсем не похожий на издателя. Куними оглядывает его и думает, что он мог бы быть спортсменом или директором перспективной компании._

_— Вы Киндаичи? — спрашивает он, чтобы проверить свои догадки. И парень кивает._

_Совершенно точно люди, работающие в области литературы в представлении Акиры выглядят по-другому. Такие невысокие, слегка худые и сутулые, они носят очки в толстой черной оправе, рубашки под бесформенными свитерами и длинные черные пальто. Возможно, имеют синяки под глазами и хотя бы одну сережку в ухе._

_Киндаичи Ютаро полная противоположность. Он приглашает Куними в свой кабинет, смотрит на часы, сразу открывая одну из больших коробок у стены._

_— Не буду задерживать вас долгими разговорами, чтобы не занимать ваше время, — говорит он, пока перебирает стопку книг, разглядывая названия и авторов на корешках. Куними в это время осторожно рассматривает его совершенно идеальную фигуру с широким разворотом плеч, закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки и черный галстук._

_Киндаичи кажется человеком, который всегда улыбается. Тепло и ненавязчиво, его улыбка не похожа на застывшую маску, она слегка меняет свой изгиб каждую секунду и располагает к себе._

_— Поздравляю с первым печатным изданием. Надеюсь, в будущем вы выпустите еще не одну книгу, — он крепко жмет руку Куними, его ладонь широкая и горячая слишком долго касается руки Акиры, и он сам не спешит разрывать рукопожатие._

_Книга тяжелая, с плотными страницами. На обложке темный минималистичный рисунок, который они обговаривали однажды вечером до глубокой ночи, чтобы Киндаичи смог максимально точно передать все детали художнику. И у него получилось. Книга выглядела прекрасно и ощущалась так же. Три иероглифа его имени глубоко оттеснены и посеребрены в верхней части обложки._

_Его первая книга. Выпущена огромным тиражом. Издатель считает его перспективным автором. Куними чувствует, как его губы сами растягиваются в улыбке._

_— Куними, — Киндаичи прочищает горло и взволнованно проводит рукой по короткому ежику волос. — Если вы… Если вы никуда не спешите, то, может быть, я могу пригласить вас на кофе прямо сейчас?_

_— Думаю, вам повезло, потому что я никогда никуда не спешу, — Куними приподнимает уголок губ и смотрит из-под ресниц. Не специально, само по себе так получается, что его слова звучат как флирт, но он не чувствует ошибки. Обычно в таких случаях ему хочется стереть и переписать реплику персонажа. Но не сейчас._

_Сейчас он кладет в рюкзак свой единственный экземпляр романа, позволяет Киндаичи пропустить себя вперед в дверях кабинета и думает, как бы добавить его обаятельные черты одному из своих персонажей._

Бросив разглядывать запутанную схему, Куними вливается в толпу, и люди начинают лавировать вокруг него. Он выцепляет обрывки разговоров, не глядя брошенных прохожими и осевших в воздухе бессмысленными словами.

— Завтра они хотят не быть…  
— … еще тридцать раз… И гости пойдут…  
— … а океан это что?.. Заткнись! Океан это чистота!  
— … нам нужны свечи… да, пойдем в икею…  
— В семь часов буду ждать вас…

Сотни жизней вокруг. Ему одновременно нет до них никакого дела и интересна каждая маленькая деталь их повседневной жизни. Как проходят их дни, кто сейчас взлетает, кто падает, а кто ровно дет по своему пути. Сколько у них глупых мыслей возникает по утрам и как они выбирают такие красивые пальто, чтобы идеально вписаться в пасмурный вечер четверга.

Если бы Акира остался в Сибэцу после школы, то пошел бы работать продавцом в семейный магазин, каждый день бы наблюдал за школьниками, полными надежд уехать в столицу и покорить мир. Если бы Акира дописал свой третий по счету роман, то сейчас у него были бы деньги, чтобы переехать в новую квартиру.

Мелкий дождь начинает накрапывать, когда толпа становится реже и он выходит к офисным зданиям. Если бы он получил высшее образование, то мог бы сейчас сидеть где-нибудь здесь в кабинете, на нем был бы строгий костюм и галстук неприятно давил бы на шею. У него был бы стабильный доход, пара коллег, с которыми бы он ходил в бар на выходных и он не подглядывал бы за жизнью других успешных людей.

Он не хочет быть одним из них. Он вдруг понимает это, когда намокшая челка падает на глаза, а черная тойота выезжает с парковки и водитель сигналит ему, чтобы он либо проходил уже, либо убрался с его пути.

Вечер подкрадывается незаметно. Весь день проходит в безвременном пространстве под клубящимися серыми облаками, скрывшими солнце. На рекламном табло в углу мелкими цифрами горит половина седьмого. Станция метро оставлена где-то позади, так и не понятая со своим переплетением схем.

Куними раздраженно выдыхает, качая головой. Дождь мелкий, но продолжает упорно осыпать каплями его плечи и ссутуленную спину. Телефон лежит дома, возможно, разрываясь от звонков и сообщений, потому что он так и не ответил Киндаичи, когда он сможет сдать рукопись.

Указатель у перекрестка честно старается объяснить ему, где он находится. Однако названия улиц ему не говорят ни о чем. Токио огромный по сравнению с родным городком Куними, ему никогда не привыкнуть к этим лабиринтам, наводненным людьми, где всегда нужно иметь с собой карту, которая подскажет, куда идти и как вернуться домой.

В Сибэцу Акира выходил из дома утром, весь день ходил по городу, не повторившись ни одной улочкой, и возвращался к ужину, обойдя весь поселок. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он смеется, понимая, какая глупость — привезти с собой эту привычку в большой город.

На оживленном перекрестке он без интереса следит за проезжающими машинами и стройными рядами людей, преодолевающих переходы, и понимает, что совершенно не знает, где сейчас находится.

Иррациональный смех коротко срывается с его губ. Глупо, но сейчас как никогда хочется писать так сильно, что подушечки пальцев горят от фантомных ощущений шероховатых клавиш ноутбука.

_— Мне кажется, он похож на меня, — Киндаичи держит в руках распечатанные листы, то и дело снова возвращаясь взглядом к тексту. — Друг главного героя. Ты списал его с меня? Прости, если предположение глупое и все не так. Не знаю, с чего я все это взял, просто друзья описывают меня точно таким же, и я подумал…_

_Куними прячет усмешку в кружке с кофе. Сегодня он первый раз видит, как Киндаичи читает его текст. Начало второго романа, родившееся идеей где-то во время бессонной ночи, которая перешла в очень сонный день. А сам текст сложился совершенно спонтанно за несколько часов._

_Киндаичи очень эмоциональный. Наблюдая за его реакцией, Куними чувствует, как по венам разливается покалывающее тепло. Ему бы быть художником, чтобы прямо сейчас иметь возможность открыть скетчбук и запечатлеть карандашными линиями все черты мимики Киндаичи, яркой и выразительной._

_— Может быть, это вышло случайно. Просто вспомнил тебя, когда писал, — что-то волнительно сжимается в животе, когда он легко принимает то, что Киндаичи перешел на «ты» на эмоциях, и повторяет за ним. Он ждет, что тот поправит его, но Ютаро только улыбается, и Куними позволяет себе в мыслях называть его по имени._

_— Ты так хорошо меня изучил, — голос Киндаичи звучит восхищенно, и Куними не может сдержать смех. Все, что Куними знает о нем, укладывается в рамки той информации, что он дает о себе в социальных сетях. Он знает его любимую еду, какие мемы его смешат, что он ценит в литературе и какую музыку слушает в машине по дороге на работу. Он видел его без футболки и слегка помятым после сна, на деловой встрече и в баре с друзьями. Инстаграм может рассказать о деталях жизни, но о том, что у него на душе приходится догадываться самостоятельно._

_Ничего не ответив, Акира просто качает головой и слегка улыбается. За несколько встреч после личного знакомства в издательстве Киндаичи выспрашивает о нем все. И Куними легко рассказывает ему свою жизнь, словно тот набирает материал для его подробной биографии._

_— Иногда бывает, что сил придумывать совершенно нет, — говорит он наконец. — И самым простым решением становится обратиться к жизни. Чем больше людей я узнаю, чем больше историй услышу, тем лучше смогу наполнить свои книги. Если бы ты рассказал мне о себе, — «так же много, как рассказал я» — думает он, но не говорит. — То я смог бы написать гораздо лучше._

_— Но я самый обычный, — Киндаичи смеется, запрокинув голову, Куними пробегает взглядом по загорелой шее и натянувшемуся на ней расстегнутому воротнику._

_— Я тоже._

_— Нет, ты не обычный, — в один миг Киндаичи становится серьезным, и Акира теряется под его пристальным взглядом. Первый раз кто-то говорит ему, что он необычный. После этого он еще несколько дней периодически замирает, не дойдя до цели, прикрывает глаза и вспоминает глубокие проникновенные глаза Киндаичи Ютаро, пытаясь понять, в какой момент все пошло не так и его мнение стало так необходимо._

— Куними! — удивленный возглас заставляет его повернуться и отступить в сторону. На ступеньках офисного здания стоит Киндаичи с раскрытым зонтом в руках. В пальто и черной водолазке, он медленно убирает телефон от уха и пристально смотрит на Акиру, словно видит его впервые в жизни.

Дождь усиливается, осыпаясь на землю тугими мокрыми прядями. На перекрестке меняются с щелчком цвета светофора, и люди приходят в движение. Вместе с ними, сбежав по ступенькам, Киндаичи поднимает зонт и в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними.

В следующий миг дождь перестает заливать Куними глаза, его окутывает теплом и легким запахом туалетной воды. Руки Киндаичи крепко прижимают его к себе, и изогнутая ручка зонта неудобно впивается в спину, но он не говорит ни слова.

— Ты мог ответить на сообщение? Я видел, ты его прочитал! Мог ответить хотя бы на один звонок! Я звонил тебе… — он отстраняется и сверяется с телефоном, — тридцать семь раз! Я думал что-то случилось! Весь день, когда у меня куча дел, которые не оставишь, я так, — тут он вдруг запинается и вопросительно смотрит на Акиру, словно надеется, что он подскажет ему нужное слово. — Волновался за тебя?

— Прости, — выдыхает Куними. Он мокрый, и порывы холодного ветра заставляют его дрожать, впрочем то же самое делают горячие ладони Киндаичи на его плечах, жар от которых ощущается даже через плотную ткань худи. — Я немного увлекся прогулкой. И телефон остался дома.

— Если ты заболеешь… — начинает Киндаичи.

— Сначала допишу последнюю главу, — перебивает его Куними. — Ты… можешь отвезти меня домой? Мне нужно только пару часов, чтобы все закончить. А потом я хочу сам тебе почитать.

Ему неловко просить и признавать свою беспомощность, однако Киндаичи светится широкой улыбкой и кивает, крепче сжимая пальца на его плечах. Мысль о том, что Киндаичи снова будет первым, кто увидит рукопись, и первым, кто выскажет мнение о ней, согревает, пока они едут в машине под тихие звуки инди.

В горле слегка першит, но он не собирается говорить об этом Киндаичи, чье пальто сейчас согревает его. Он просто наслаждается тягучим сладким чувством тепла и взаимности вдруг возникшего между ними маленькой каплей в первую встречу и разлившегося до размеров мирового океана получасом ранее под осенним ливнем в деловом центре Шиндзюку.


End file.
